18 Tails
by raindownchaos
Summary: The siblings had okay lives. The everything was routine, run away from the kidnappers, search the wilderness for food, that sort of thing. But when they take refuge in Suna, it triggers events that will change their lives, not always for the better. Oc
1. Prolog

18 Tails

Prolog

Key: '_sign launguage' _' written down on Nita's notebook.'

Running and hiding. The two children had the two skills down to a science. They had been runnning away from _**him**_ for many years, too many years. They ran from imprisonment, from being used, from their worst nightmare. It was hard for them. When they ran away the eldest was 8 years old, most defently not old enough to go into the world alone, let alone having to take care of someone 2 years her junior. But they did it. For years they snuck past men hired to take them back to hell, fought with the ones who found them. They were now so much older and stronger. They no longer needed to hide, for they could fight for their freedom. They would not let themselves becom _**his**_ tools even if they died. The brother and sister of the Ari clan would never give in. Even though the younger boy could not use one of his eyes and the older girl could not speak, they survived. The boy learned how to make the enemy never get into his blind spot and if they did he sparpened his hearing so he would be ready. The pair also learned sign language, so they could talk without having to use the notebook and pencils the older one carried around with her everywhere. They lived in alleys, forests and whatever else provided free shelter. They ate scraps or food bought with the little income they got, or if in the wilderness, what they caught or found. They did not run **to** anywhere, for they knew no one outside of their home in the Cloud Village. They just ran, never knowing when an ememy would appear. Yes, at first it was slow going since their legs where short, but slowly they got older and stronger and where able to run faster and longer. They never stayed in a village for more than a week, and even that was a risk that **his** men would find them, that they would attack. As they got older they wish that **he** would give up so that they could live normal lives. But he never did, and the siblings never expected him to, for they where "perfect wepons" that **he **wanted in his control. Being Jinchuuriki's, and in a good relationship with their Biju's no less, made **him** more determined to bring them back. Although they did go back once, only, with the help of their mother, to run away again. Dispite being young their father had made them train to be ninja's since they where 4, so they where fairly well off as long as they kept training, which they did. At every village they came to they bought jutstu scrolls, or scrolls on Biju, in order to strengthen their relationship with the chakra beasts. Toru (little brother) and Nita (older sister) where very good friends with their Biju. They laughed and talked and argued with each other. Although Toru and Nita never used them in battle, they were able to control the chakura of the tailed beasts. Toru and Nita had rules for when they fought like, never killing the opponant and only using regular jutsus, not they one's that made them special (that included the tailed beasts). They didn't want to have anything to do with their 'special' qualities, but just in case they had to fight someone strong enough, they perfected their special thingies. One of those situations is the beginning of this story. Right at the border between the Land of Wind and The Land of Rice, twenty of **his **men attacked again. These men where much stronger than others that **he** had sent. One by one the kidnappers were defeated. But while they where winning, Toru and Nita where using a lot of energy chasing after the men. They where jumping and running around like the Engergizer bunny on steriods. When the last man finally went down (none of them where dead, they checked), the siblings collasped in exhaustion.

"Sir, I've detected a disterbance near the border." a chunin said to his comanding officer. "Dispatch a squad to go check it out." was the order. "Yes sir!" the chunin soluted before running off. The four man squad set out immediatly. When they got to the area that the disterbance had come from they checked out the area. "Over here!" one of them yelled. The three others ran to their comrade. They saw twenty grown men and women scattered around the small area, along with two children. Although none of them had any ninja headbands, it was obvious that they all had training, including they children. All of a sudden the adults slowing began to rise. They where all groaning, and their movements where stiff, untill they saw the Sand ninja. They immediatly began running off, then a chase began. But after about 10 meters the Sand ninja had to stop going after the other ninja, because they had crossed the border. Returning to where the battle happened, they remebered the two young ninja. The kids where breathing deeply and sweat coated their faces. They both had wounds covering their bodies. "Let's take them back to the Village and once they're healed the higher ups can take care of them. Whattya think?" the one who found the siblings asked. The others nodded. Two of them took the children on their backs and they all began the short trip to the village. Once their, the two carrying the brother and sister headed for the hospital, while the other half of the squad went to the Hokage to inform him about what they had found. The older one of the two with the kids exclaimed,"Look at their bruises and cuts! They're healing faster than normal!" The other man looked down to see that what his friend said was true. "Woah holy crap what are these kids!" Right then they got to the hospital. After handing them off to the nurses, the two said their goodbyes before going home to sleep. But their two other comrades were telling the Kazekage what they saw in the woods. "When we returned we saw that the two children where heavily injuered. Our other team mates took them to the hospital. We believe that the people who ran off where fighting the children." one the the ninja said. "Hmmm,"the Kazekage said,"Intresting, tell the hospital that when they are able to leave the hospital I want them immedated escorted here. You are dismissed." The two lower ninja both saluted before exiting the room. "Twenty full grown ninja for two kids, very interesting indeed." mused the Kazekage.


	2. Chapter 1

Yo! I'm Raindownchaos, and this is my first story. I hope you all will tell me what you think of my story (constructive critisisum included). What your reading is accually a rewrite. The original wasn't awesome enough at the beginning and I wanted to change somethings, like in the original Nita could speak and Toru was **much** more childish. The ages were also diffrent. Anyway, don't you sometimes get ticked at stories, cuz most of them are about first or second loves getting together and being together forever? In this story, Nita will be in a few relationships, not a whole lot, but a rezonable amount. That's all I gots to say right now, so byes!

Summary: Nita and Toru thought their lives would be the same forever, running and hiding, and being alone, only having each other. But when the siblings find themselves in Suna, everything changes.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto wouldn't even exist, cause I don't have the patience to be a manga artist. But I dooooo own this story it came out of my head 100%!

18 Tails

Key: '_sign launguage' _' written down on Nita's notebook.'

Chapter1

Waking up in a place she didn't recognize made Nita jump out of bed. She looked around and all she saw was white. The walls, floor, and celieng and even the hospital bed were all egg shell white. "Toru," she thought, "where was Toru?" Nita began to freak out, being mute she was unable to call for him so she just paced the room. Luckily, the person of here thoughts walked through the door, quelling her fears. She ran to her younger brother and gave him a big hug before rapidly signing,'_Were where you? I was so scared something happend to you.I couldn't call for you so I began to freak out! By the way where are we?' _Giving his sister a sheepish grin he signed,'_Sorry I just went to get something to eat real fast. And we're in Sunagakura, the Village in the Sand, some of their ninja found us after our fight with the guys __**he**__ sent yesterday. We're in the hospital right now.' _Right then a nurse appered behind Toru, "Sir if your going to go in then please go in instead of blocking the doorway. Oh-Miss Nita your up! I'll go tell the doctor, please go sit on the bed while you wait." She then turned around and waslked off. Complying with the nurse's wish, Nita returned to the bed. Using her hands she said,'_How long do you think I'll be in here? I think we should keep moving, he probably already knows our location.' _Toru nodded,"Yes," he said," But this is a ninja village, not some little town, he wont try anything here." Nita looked thoughtful.'_Yeah, I guess your right. And we dooo need to stock up on supplies and we are almost done with the current scrolls.' _Right then the doctor walked in. "He smiled as he said,"Hello there, I'm Dr. Son. Nice to see that your awake. I hope you dont mind, but when our ninja brought you to us we checked under your mask. Don't worry, we wont tell anyone about your tatoo. Although why you'd get a tatoo then cover it, I have know idea. And on your mouth no less." Confused Nita asked Toru,'_They think it's a tatoo?' 'Yeah' _he signed back,'_That's what I told him. This will get less questions.' 'What about your eye?' _Nita questioned. 'Never let them see it. I woke up before they could look at it.' Nita nodded before returning her attention to the doctor. "With your permission may I conduct a check up?" Again Nita nodded. As the doctor checked her wounds, breathing and heart rate, Toru told Nita all that he knew of their situation. That after Nita was released, a ninja would excort them to the Kazekage office. It seemed that the Kazekage was intrested in why they were out there in the first place. The male doctor, interupting Toru, said,"Well Miss Nita, your all healed, surprisingly. You and your brother's recovery was much faster than what it should have. You had 4 broken ribs, your right arm and leg had torn muscles, not to menchion all the cuts and bruises. It should have taken months to be completly healed, but in a day you two have dont just that." He got up to leave,"Well I'll go tell your excort your ready for him. He then left the two siblings alone in the room. "Isobu and Saiken must have worked over time to fix us up." Nita thought, and two Isobuu,"Thanks man." "**But of course we're friends. I'm just glad you two are all right. That was the first time you guys had to us us in combat." **her Biju said. Smiling gratfully she said,"Yeah it was a bit scary, but Toru and I are strong. Thanks for worring Iss-kun." **"I always worry." **came the giggling Nita turned to her brother and signed,'_Should we tell the Kazekage the truth or make up a story?_' "Hmm, the truth I think. But very vage." the younger one segested. '_Sounds like a plan.' _ Nita replied. "But sis?" Toru asked. '_Yeah?' _Dont be mean." Nita plastered a fake shocked look on her face as she signed,'_Mean? I'm never mean! I've never once been mean a day in my life! Sarcastic either!' _Before Toru could reply, the door opened and in walked a young ninja. He looked about Toru's age, had gray/black hair, black eyes, and was carrying a bird on his shoulder. "Hi!" he exclaimed as a grin spread across his face. "I'm Arashi and I"ll be your excort to the Kazekage! Come with me!" He then began walked out the door, not even bothering to see if they where following, which they where. He lead them around town and to a building that looked kind of like a dome. They went inside and walked up some stairs until they got to a set of wodden doors. Arashi turned to face the siblings, smiled and then walked out the way they came. Taking a deep breathe, Nita knocked on the door. When she heard someone say ,"Come in." she opened the door. Behind a desk sat a boy with red hair that looked about her age. When he looked up Nita almost caught her breathe. He had the most amazing sea green eyes she had every seen. He also had a tatoo on his forhead. It was a blood red kanji. It stood for love. "Weird," she thought. The red haired person stood to his feet and held out his right hand,"Hello, I am Sabuko no Gaara, the Kazekage." "Whaaaaat?" Nita said to Isobuu,"He looked my age! Holy crap!" "I sense another chakara inside him that isn't his. Perhaps he is a JInchuuriki also?" was Nita's friend's reply. The mute teen looked at her brother who was shaking the Kazekage's hand. "I'm Toru and the talkitive person to my right is my nee-chan Nita. We are the people your ninja found at the border. We would like to thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-sama." The red dhead nodded and gestured to the chairs in fron of his desk before taking a seat himself. "I'm curious about what put you in that condition. Would you mind telling me?" Toru looked at me questionly. Nita nodded her head as she signed '_Tell him, but with minimal details. Oh and Isobuu says he might be a Jinchuuriki, ask him if he is.' _ Toru said,"Okay!' before returning his gaze to the Kazekage. "We were attacked," he explained."We don't believe in killing, so we had to hold back quite a bit. Our attackers where fast and large in numbers. We one, but as you know we sustained quite a few injuries. Oh and by the way are you a Jinchuuriki?" The green eyed teen looked taken aback by Toru's question. "I am," he said wairily,"The One Tail Shukaku is stored in me." The youngest in the room shook his head,"Looks like Isobuu was right. Sai-chan never even mentioned it to me though." '_He's probably napping.'_ signed Toru's older sister.'_Don't be a baby' _The Kazekage looked at us impaitently. "Oops! Sorry, sorry Kazekage-san!" apoligized Toru. "Is there anything else you wouls like to know?" Not a hair moved on Gaara's hair when he nodded to Toru. "Why did those ninja attack you?...What are you running from?...Is there anyway I could be of some asistance to you while you stayed in our village?" At hearing the questions that rolled off the Sand leader's tounge, Toru froze. What would he do? You can't lie to the Kazekage, but They couldn't tell him either. The sound of writing made Toru let out a sigh of releif. He hated when he had to play leader, because people tennded to not take Nita seriously because she was mute. Nita lifted up the notebook she allways kept with her so she could compunicate with people who didn't sign. 'I'm sorry but the answer to your first questions are confidential. As for helping us, If anyone from the Land of Lightning contacts you, especially if they're from the Cloud, please let us know.' The black haired girl stood to her feet, bowed to the Sand's Kage and walked out of the room. Once they where out of the building the two got a good look at Sunagakura during a sunset. They both gasped (one silently) at the beauty of the town. The setting sun made all the sand sparkle like polished gold. The sky turned from a light blue into red, orange, and yellow. It was absolutly amazing. After staring for a half hour, the brother and sister finally came to their senses and began looking around for inns. An hour later they where sitting against some random building, looking troubled. They had checked out all the inns in town, but they couldn't affored any of them. That was the trouble of living in the wilderness, you didn't have money. The brown eyed girl turned to her younger brother. '_Sorry,'_ she signed,'_Even though it's our birthday, I can't get you anything cuz we can't even afford a place to stay.' _ "Don't worry about it. I don't need presents on my birthday like normal kids. I just need my freedom and my Nee-chan." Toru then gave his sister a bright grin. '_That's not what someone who just turned 12 should say on his birthday.' _the eldest signed. She pulled her knees to her chest as she continued,'_ Sorry Toru. I'm really so sorry that I haven't been able to provide you a good home. I really wish I could. If you where apart of a normal family, you'd be at the acadimy training to become a genin. Your life wouldn't constantly be on the line and you could have friends. I really suck at taking care of you don't I? Sorry Toru.' _Said boy was shocked at first by what his sister told him, especially when he saw her crying. He reached out his arm and pulled her into a hug. "Hey who's not acting their age now? Your only 14 sis. You may be the eldest, but you're still only 14, you don't need to sholder so much. And it's not your fault we're in this situation, it's **his**. And I know that you still blame yourself for my getting kidnapped and mom's death, but you shouldn't. We where kids, there was no way we could have won. And with mom, I think she was happy when she died. She finally got to do something for us, you know how much she wanted to, but couldn't because of her weak body. And I think you've done a wonderful job of protecting me so far. We only got caught once throughout our 6 years on the run. Because of you we've accomplished what no other Jinchuuriki has been able to do! We became friends with our Jinchuuriki without using the Waterfall of truth and the room behind it. I think you're amazing sis, you're my hero! So cheer up okay? I'm cool with living like this. Like, how many 12 year olds can say they caught a 2 ton boar, or ran away from rabid monkeys? Yeah we don't got money to stay at some inn like normal people, but unlike normal people, we wont die if we sleep outside. Cheer up alright? I wanna see your pretty black eyes sparkling tomorrow." Nita nodded. She got out of her brother's hug before sitting next to him and pulling out a few blankets. She covered him with two of them. '_Thanks Toru. Now close those big blue eyes, I know you're tired.' _Nodding sleepily, the blue-balck haired boy did as he was told. 2 minutes later, they where fast asleep.

A few hours earlier, after the forin siblings left, the Kazekage's own siblings came into his office. "Hey Gaara, got some more things that need your signiture." Temari, Gaara's eldest sibling, said. She was holding a stack of papers, and oddly her dirty bonde hair was out of it's usual style and hung loosely down her back. "Thank you Temari." the sea green eyed boy said. "Yo, little bro!" the middle child, Kankuro exclaimed,"We saw some kids come out of your office. We've never seen them before, they where kinda weird lookin. The guy had an eye patch like he was a pirate or somethin. And the girl had a mask on, I swear I thought it was Kakashi Jr." "Those where the two found at the border." Gaara muttered. "No way! Those where the kid's that fought 20 ninja? I thought they had crazy injuries? How did they heal so fast? Was there anything suspicious or weird about them?" the eldest boy yelled. Gaara was silent for a few minutes before replying with,"The girl never spoke. She only comunicated with hand signs to her brother and a notebook. They only gave the minimum amout of information about them selves and what happened." "You think they're spies?" Temari asked. Gaara shoock his head,"No, spies would have an answere for all my questions and wouldn't be so secreative, they would know it would make them stand out to much. They would know that it would instantly put me on my gaurd. I don't think they are, but just in case...tomorrow I'll assaign a couple ANBU to watch them." He red headed leader looked at the pile of papers Temari just gave him. "I'll do those later...lets get some dinner." The other two siblings agreed before they all walked out of the building. Kankuro was talking about some girl he thought was pretty, and Temari was telling him how stupid his attempts at flirting were and what he should have done. "I cannot believe you used that pick up line!" Pretending to be Kankuro Temari said,"Did it hurt when you feel from heven?" "I mean COME ON! That has to be the cheesiest, over used puck up line in the book!"She said, going back to her usual self. "Isn't that right Gaara?" That was when she noticed that the youngest of the Sabukos was missing. "Gaara! Gaara!" the two yelled before they heard a rough,"Shhhhhhh, you'll wake them." Kankuro and Temari looked to the right and saw that a little ways off their missing brother was crouched down looking at two large objects. Courious, the two walked over to Gaara to see what he was staring so intently at. "They look like-" Kankuro began before Gaara interuptid him,"The two from earlier today, yes." Temari looked puzzled,"What are they doing out here? Sleeping no less?" No one answered. A long silence that gave birth to homosexual babies was cask over the family. Gaara finally stopped the silence by picking up the girl and gesturing to the boy while saying, "Well shouldn't we get them out of this cold? I asume they don't have money, so let's take them to our house." Kankuro did as he was told and picked up the young boy and followed his younger brother home. "Put them in my bed, I don't use it anyway." the Kazekage murmmered quietly, not wanting to wake up the siblings. The sea foam eyed boy looked at the two in his bed, before going with his siblings to go get dinner.


	3. Chapter 2

Soooooooo...how is it so far? Please let me know or I wont know how to make the story better!

Summary: Nita and Toru thought their lives would be the same forever, running and hiding, and being alone, only having each other. But when the siblings find themselves in Suna, everything changes

Disclaimer:I am female and American, so I obviously don't own Naruto. I'm not old either.

Please Comment!

I would also like to thank Google for the pictures that the Oc (original characters?) are based off of.

Chapter 2

Key: '_sign launguage' _' written down on Nita's notebook.'

The second Toru awoke, he was on his gaurd. There was another presence in the room besides his big sister's. Wait...room? NO WAY! Someone had kidnapped them while they where sleeping! How did that happen! He always woke up when there was mallicious intent nearby! Toru dropped a kuni from his sleeve and into his hand as he got out of the bed. The presence seemed to be coming from the balcany. Toru slowly and silently walked towards the stranger, before he heard said stranger say in a familiar voice,"I am not an emeny, and I will not die so eaisily from that kuni in your hand." Toru was extreamly shocked taht the stranger had detected him. Since his cover was blown, the young boy straightened his stance and began walking at a normal pace. He reached the balcony and leaned against the rail next to the stranger. Looking over at the stranger, Toru gasped. "Y-y-y-you're the Kazekage!" Toru stuttered. "Correct." was all the red haired boy said. After getting over his shock the younger male immediatly was on his gaurd,"I'm not going to tell you anything more than sis and I already have."he said suspiciously. Luckily for Toru, Gaara only said,"Okay." Sighing in releif that he wasn't going to have to put up a fight, Toru leaned against the balcony, just like the Kazekage was doing."But thanks for bringing us here. Sis and I are really poor,so we can't afford a room to stay at. Sis was buggin out on me when we couldn't afford any inns. So yeah, thanks." Gaara silently nodded before he turned his sea-green eyes to the sky. Toru followed his gaze and for a moment was stunned. No matter how many times he looked at them, or from how many diffrent angles, places or heights, the stars were still breath takingly beautiful. "Beautiful," the navy blue eyed boy murmmered, he saw Gaara nod in agreement. They stood in comfortable silence for a while, every once in a while one of them would look at the other and wonder what they were thinking about. Finally curiosity got the best of Gaara, so he asked the black haired boy one of the many questions on his mind,"Why didn't your sister talk?" Toru looked starteled by the Kazekage's sudden question, and he was, so it took a few moments before he got over the shock and solomly answered,"Because she can't." This time it was Gaara's turned to be speechless, he was not expecting that answer. "Nita is mute. She has been since she was 6 years old. You see the hand signs we used to comunicate? It's sign language, my whole family and staff had to learn it. One of **his** friends did too. It was hard on sis cause her favorite thing used to be to dance in the living room and sing. She's not sad about it now though. She says beacuse she's mute she doesn't sound like the rest of us idiots who seem to think that yelling makes our attacks make them stronger. She also says that it means that all her techniques are kept a better secret since she doesn't say the tecnique's name to the enemy. Sis used a notebook to talk to you, cuz she noticed you seemed confused at our hand signs. She guessed that you didn't know sign language and talked to you with the notebook. It's not a burden on sis at all, so don't worry," Toru continued. Once again Gaara gave the preteen a slight nod. "Your sister seems to be very strong." the pale Kazekage stated. "Well DUHHHHH!" Toru said, the tone of his voice segesting Gaara just said something that should have been extreamly obvious,"Sis is the strongest and the bestest! She's always lookin out for us and she's always trying to learn more and become a better fighter. She's a really good teacher too! She taught me just about everything I know! It's always been just the two of us ya know? Just me and sis." Sighing, blue/black eyes closed before returning their gaze to the stars. Quiet once again fell over the two aquantences. Toru thought about Gaara's eyes. They looked familiar to him. He thought about it until it hit him. It wasn't Gaara's eyes specifically that he recognized, it was what was in them. "Your alone too hu? Like me and sis." Toru asked. Confusion, shock along with many questions flashed through Gaara's sea-green eyes while the rest of his face remained the same, expresionless. "It's in your eyes." the stranger to the san answered the Kazekage's silent question."The hurt and lonliness. It's faded some, but it's still there, lingering in your eyes." "And don't try to hide it," Toru added when he saw the red head try to cover up his feelings,"Like I said, I see it in your eyes. Sis says it's really hard for someone to lie with their eyes, so that's why you look in them when you ask someone something, so you know if they're telling the truth. ...Gaara-san, you can't lie with your eyes yet." A huge yawn escaped the black haired boy at that moment braking the tension. Toru giggled as he said,"Night Gaara-san!" He then turned around and went back to bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

'_Toru get up!'_ Nita 'yelled'. "No waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy sis, this bed's to comfortable. And besides, we're fine here for now, we dont neeeeeeeeeeed to get up yet." Toru complained. The older girl sighed before she signed,'_Get up. I don't care if we're safer, I will not have you slacking and getting weak on me. We need to go find the Kazekage and ask if we can use the training grounds. We need to stay in shape, if not get stronger. We're getting up and that's that. So unless you want me to go find the first hot guys I see and ask if they want to train with me because me little brother wont, then I will. Maybe they'll have a challange here.' _At the words _hot guys_ Toru was out of bed and dressed in his training clothes. Nita was **his **sister and he was not letting a buch of perverts around her. Nita was his number one and he loved her like any little brother loved his big sister. Toru wasn't stupid. He saw guys check out his sister when they went into town and they would constantly try to get near her. It was only because of Toru that his sister didn't end up molested or worse. '_Come on,'_Nita signed interuppting Toru's thoughts. The boy raked his fingures through his black hair, attempting to fix his bed head as he followed his sister out the door. It wasn't to hard to find the Kazekage, so in only a few minutes Toru and Nita had permission to use the training grounds, and where heading there. The siblings went to the farthest spot away from all the other people. '_Start by showing me how far you've profected the water tecnique Blizzard*, the one we got in the Land of snow. Since your still not completely used to it, don't make the hand signals at ur normal speed, it's to fast. Slow it down and make it so that it's slow enough for you to make sure your doing the right hand signs, but fast enough that normal shinobi eyes can't follow it.' _Doing as his sister/master said, Toru did a series of hand signs before the jutsu sprang to life. Snow swirled around Toru and Nita as Toru faded into the raging snow. Suddenly, Toru appered right begind Nita with a kuni pointed against her back. The jutsu died down as the fighter in training turned his sister around to face him. "So?" he asked, anticipation filling his voice,"How'd I do?" Taking a deep breath the masked girl said," You did fairly well. However, I saw your shadow once, I heard your breath from a yard away and heard your steps a foot away, I also smelt you the entire time. It needs work, but you did a good job considering your age, the level of jutsu this is, and the amount of practice you've put into this tecnique. So good job. We will start fixing your errors." And fix those errors they did. Nita worked him so hard that he fainted in the middle of the training, and it was only noon. "Hmm," Nita thought,"I guess I'll have to make him work on his stamana too." The older girl picked up her baby brother and took him back to their room. She layed him on one of the beds and tucked him inside the blankets. Black eyes watched Toru sleep. "He looks so happy when he's asleep doesn't he Iss-kun?" "Yes mam, that he does." The turtle Jinchuuriki answered. Just then Nita's stumach growled. 'Looks like I'll have to go get something to eat. But maaaaaan! I hate going into public without Toru, something always happens." The covered mouth made a silent sigh as its owner walked out of the room, a cloud of depression hovering over her. Many people looked at her when she walked through the town, until she found a resteraunt that had an amazing smell coming from it. The stranger walked into the building and the amazing aroma surrounded her. Luckily for Nita it was a seat yourself place. Finding a booth a little bit aways from all the other customers, Nita waited for a waitor/ waitress. When one came Nita ordered stirfry and a pop **(Coffe and Tea suck!)**. The wait took foreeeeeeeeever. Setting half aside for Toru when he woke up, the inky eyed girl dug into the food faster than Naruto and miso ramen. The resturant was very noisy, you couldn't even hear yourself think! All of the other costomers where yelling and laughing, while terrible music played in the background. It was giving the silent ninja a headache! But then right before she could go insane, someone saved Nita,"Nita-san, I've been looking for you, we need to discuss buisiness." Looking up the girl saw the owner of the low, hushed voice, the Kazekage. She was a little bit shocked to find the Kazekage at such a wierd resturant, but was more than happy to get out of there,so Nita followed him. The walk from the food place to the Kazekage Tower was loud, unlike the two walking. Villagers and ninja would often call out to their leader cheerfully. Not very used to the possitive attention, the red head would only nod in return to their greetings. People also began whispering when they saw Nita. They wondered who the masked, dark haired girl was and why she was so important that she was out in public with the Kazekage. The green eyed leader wasn't known for being around people, especially girls. The stares whisperes and greetings followed the pair until they were in the privacy of Gaara's office. They both sat down and Nita pulled out her notebook. "How long do you plan on staying in Sunagakura?" Gaara said. '2 weeks maximum.' Nita replied. Red hair gave a short bob before pale lips asked,"What do you plan on doing while you are here?" Nita had to think about that one for a while, but she finally wrote down ,'Rest I guess. I know that Toru will be training, and I think you have a pretty decent library, so I'll probably be researching. But Toru will need someone to continue training him. Would you mind putting him with some gennin or something? If isn't to much trouble.' "I will have Temari get on that. Please come back in a day or two to find out who your brother will be training with." Taking that as her cue to leave, Nita stood up did a small bow before exsiting the room.

"So Toru you will being working with Suki-sensei and her team while your here." Temari said to the much younger boy. "If you will please follow me I'll take you to where they are training." Navy eyes smiled at her before turning their gaze to Nita."See ya later sis! I'll train reeeeeeaaaaaally hard, so don't worry." Nita smirked before signing,'_I know you will. What I'm worried about is that your crushed them to hard, I mean __**I am**__ the person who trained you and all.'_ Toru just laughed before following the Sabuko's only female. The two walked in silence, Toru because of nerves, ('what if I mess up or what if I am really weak compaired to them? What'll I do? Will sis be ashamed of me?) and Temari because she wasn't much of a talker anyway. After the long silence the two appeared to have reached their destination, because Temari stopped walking. Looking up ahead Toru saw 4 figures. They where quite a few yards away from Toru, but Toru could see that the sensei and two of the gennin were female, while the last student was male. Toru's so-blue-they-could-be-black eye saw that something was weird with the other boys outline. There seemed to be some sort of weird growth coming off of the boy's arm! But as they group got closer, Toru saw that he was (thankfully) wrong. It was not a growth, but a falcon perched on the boy's arm. Falcon-boy, as Toru just named him, had lighter-than-navy hair with gray highlights that was styled like a chicken's butt. But oddly the weird hair looked really good on the preteen. All the gennin looked Toru's own age, which he was gratful for. The two young girls on either side of the boy looked like polar opposites. One girl had a mask like Nita's and short stricking light blue hair, with matching eyes. Her outfit was completely black (except for the light blue trim on the edge of her skirt) and clung tightly to the girls body. The other girl had long orange hair up in a puny tail and electric blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Her earthy-colored outfil hung loosly on her. The teacher gave a short wave to Temari as the group drew near. The sensei's long, brown hair was in a high pony tail that flowed down her back. Her baggy-ish pants and her tight, extreamly short shirt was colored a dark pink. Bandages wrapped around her stomache, nack and collar bone. And just like the blue haired girl, the lady sensei wore a mask that covered half her face. "Nee-chan would fit right in." Toru thought. Soon the squad stood before Temari and Toru. "Hey guys! Thia is Toru, he will be training with your squad temperarilly. Here is the details." With that Temari handed the older woman a piece of paper. Scanning it over, the pink clad ninja said,"It doesn't say how long he will be training with us." "That's because we don't know." Toru interjected,"It all depends on how long sis takes to finish her research, or if we catch wind of someone we have been keeping our eyes out for. Please teach me well." The jonin nodded her head in acknowagement to what Toru said before asking Temari another question. "It doesn't give his rank nor his village." All the blonde teen said was, "I'm sure Toru will answer all the questions you have, now if you'll excuse me, I have more work to do." And at that she took of. Sticking his hand out, Toru said to the goup, "Hello my name is Toru, as you most likely now know. The reason my rank and village aren't listen is because I don't have either. I will be training with you because my sis wont have enough time to train me like she usually does. Oh! And I just turned 12." The other boy took the one eyed preteens hand once he was done talking and said," Hi I'm Arashi. Accually we met before." They did? After a few seconds a lightbulb went on in Toru's head. "The boy who took Sis and me to meet Gaara-san for the first time!" "Yeah!" Before Toru could reply the carrot top went infront of Arashi and shoock his hand. "Hiroshi's te name! Nice tu meetcha!" Hiroshi then pointed to the masked gennin next to her and continued,"This is Akira, and you can call our sensei Suki-sensei, kay? Now let's go train!" The energetic younge girl took her team mates by they're hands and began dragging them to a buch of posts. Before chasing after them, Toru said to his new sensei,"Oh Sis says with you I should only do tijutsu, expecially during sparring. She says I need more stamina and that in an ninjustu fight I could kick tail." At that the young boy ran off to be with his first team mates.

_Chapter End!_

*I just made this up, as far as I know it isn't real. It's kinda like the Hidden Mist Jutsu that Zabuza uses.

Please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 3

18 Tails

Key: '_sign launguage' _' written down on Nita's notebook.'

Chapter 3

"Come on Toru use ninjustu already!" Arashi yelled as his ninjustu hit Toru. "How many times must I tell you? I can only use tijustu to spar! Nee-chan said." was Toru's reply. Arashi just scoffed at him,"Do you always do what your sister says?" Toru nodded while he threw kuni at his current sparring partner. "Ugg I don't see why you do. I mean she's probably really weak, all she does is sit all day in your room or in the library. She doesn't train her body at all. And when you look at her arms and legs, you don't see any muscle. She'd lose to an academy student-" Before he could even finish Toru was had a kuni at his throat. "Say anymore and I'll slit your throat. Oh, don't worry it wont be so deep you'll die, you'll just lose your voice. And sound is how you control your ugly bird, isn't it? Also you don't see my sis train, because their isn't anyone who could match her level. Sis is the strongest person I know. She mastered what your just learning 5 years ago. Don't you ever inseult my sister again or I will carry out my threat to hurt you." After speaking Toru jumped away and began walking off, but before he could get very far Toru calapsed clutching his covered eye. Arashi, who had come out of his shock at Toru's words, went to see what was wrong. When he got there he almost lost his lunch at the spot. Globs of yellow foam was coming out from under Toru's eye patch. Panicing, Arashi picked Toru up and carried him as fast as he could to the hospital.

"**Nita, Sai-kun just told me that there's something wrong with Toru's right eye. Some kid took him to the hospital, they might take off the eye patch.**" Isobuu told his container. The dark haried girl quickly sat up and ran out of the room. She was able to make it to the hospital in under 5 minutes. After asking the receotionist where Toru was, she ran off in search of her brother. Nita found him on a hospital cot with a nurse above him. The nurse's hand reached down towards Toru's right eye. Screaming, Nita sped across the room and knocked the nurse's hand away. The nurse reached for it again, but her hand was slapped away another time. Nita grabbed a Q-tip and swiped the yellow gunk with it. On her note book she wrote,'Find out what this is! You don't have time to waste trying to take my brother's eye patch off.' Annoiance was clear on the young nurse's face as she left the room with the Q-tip. She took it to the lap and ran multiple tests on it, but each one turned out to be wrong. The woman turned to a medical ninja,"Get the Kazekage! We've never seen this disease before!" The ninja nodded before quickly leaving. At the Kazekage's office door the ninja knocked loudly and said,"Lord Kazekage, it's an emergancy! Someone is infected with a disease that we've never seen before!" Hearing this Gaara rushed out of the room. The two began racing back to the hospital. "Who is infected?" Gaara asked. "I don't know sir. All I know is their room number." "Alright take me there." When they got to the room, the two saw Nita pushing back a nurse and holding up her notebook. 'If you do not have an antidote for my brother, then please stay away from him.' was written on it. "What is going on," Gaara said cooly. The nurse turned to face him. "Sir!" she said,"I am trying to take off the young man's eye patch, so then we can get more data about the infection, but this girl won't let me pass." The red head gave the nurse a quick nod before, faster than you could blink, he was at Toru's side with the eye patch in hand. He glanced down at the cause of the problem and his expressionless mask crumbled and his face twisted into one of discust and horror. But before he could speak, the young boy's body was yanked off the bed and into his sister's arms. Holding up her notebook once again, the people in the room read,'If you have time to waste time doing what I asked you not to, you have time to find an antidote! Now all of you leave and find a way to help Toru! Except for you tomato head, we're gunna have a talk.' "Bu-but.." Protested the nurse once again until she felt Nita's anger flowing out of her. The two unwanted people left the room in a hurry to do what they were told. 'Now, tomato-san, what are your questions?' The black-eyed teenager wrote. "Why was his eye gray? And what was that disign on it? I mean it looks like a...but it couldn't be..." 'Yes, it is what you have guessed it is, a seal. We do not know why it is that color, but we think it is from the incredible damage it has recieved. And a seal for what,I'm sure your wondering behind your blank expression, is a Bijuu. We are Jinchuuriki. And don't misunderstand, the only reason I'm telling you this is because I would like to meet your Jinchuuriki. I would like to find out more about his Bijuu and how it affects him or her. As the Kazekage I'm sure you know. Now who is it?' "Me, I am the Sand's Jinchuuriki." The shock could not be any clearer on Nita's face. After a few moments, the girl shoock her head to clear her mind. 'If that is true, we will have to talk later, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to be left alone with my brother.' Understanding her meaning, the youngest Kazekage quickly nodded his head before leaving.

The next afternoon, Gaara arrived at Toru's hospital room, to see Nita exactally where she was when he left the night before, sitting next to the bed, holding one of the young boy's hands in both of her's. The red head, not being a very social person, didn't say or do anything, he just stood in the doorway. He had a feeling that the mute girl knew that he was in the room, so he just waited for accknowagement, or permission to ruin the quiet that had settled in the room. It was an hour, ( or was it two?) before the young teen waved the black rim eyed boy forward. Crossing the few feet, Gaara sat down in the chair next to the dark haired girl. When he seemed comfortable she handed him her notebook. On it was written, 'What do you need?' "Worrying won't help and you said you wanted to ask me about my Bijuu. We can do that now." was Gaara's reply. The 14 year old gave a short nod before pulling out another notebook. As the girl flipped through the notebook, Gaara saw that it was filled with notes and equations. Near the end of the book, Nita settled on a blank page. She wrote a question on the first notebook and slid it to Gaara. 'What BIjuu do you have?' "Shukaku, the One Tails." 'What is his personality like?' "Blood thirsty, eaisily angered or annoyed." 'Likes and Dislikes?' "He likes blood, sand. He dislikes everything else." 'What are advantages to being his Jinchuuriki?' "The sand automatically protects me from attacks. I can usually control it without using many hand signs." 'Disadvantage?' "I am unable to sleep. If I do, Shukaku will take control over my body, and everytime he does that my mind will slowly be taken over by his and my personality will slowly become more like his, blood thirsty." 'I know it was short, but I need some sleep, I've been waiting for Toru to wake up since I got here. You can come again when you have time, I'll be here.' The sea foam eyed teenage boy rose from his seat, gave a short, polite bow before leaving.

It continued as such for a week. Whenever Gaara had time in the day he would come to Toru's room and Nita would ask a few questions before asking Gaara to leave. Luckily, on the 3rd day that Toru was in the hospital, the medical ninja finally found an antidote and gave it to Toru. The 12 year old woke up a few times, but never for longer than a minute. As Toru's stay at the hospital dragged on, Nita herself was starting to look sick. She slowly became pale and extreamly thin, and according to the nurses she hardly ate, slept or even left her brother's side. The hospital personel were all very worried about her, they even offered her the bed next to her brother, but she declined. The Kazekage was especially worried. He didn't like coming into the room everyday to see the girl even thinner, more fragile looking. After a few more days Toru stopped waking up. When that happened Nita stopped comunicating completely. She turned into a expressionless doll without a will of her own. She didn't struggle when the nurses layed her in a bed and stuck an IV in her, or when the doctors began running tests on Toru, to see if they could do anything to speed up the little boy's healing. Luckily they finally got him up and this time for an hour. The second his eye fluttered open Nita rushed to his side and tears streamed down her face with no sign of stopping. Toru was obviously stunned at how his sister was acting, but he began patting her back as she sobbed into his chest. When the hour was over and the boy once again fell into a deep slumber the girl returned to her bed, but didn't climb in, she just sat there, not really thinking of any thing, just sitting. That was when Gaara came in. He had heard from the nurses that Toru had woken up and that Nita was on her feet. Gaara couldn't help but feel happy that the family was healing. He slowly walked up to Nita. She tapped the spot on the bed next to her and Gaara sat down. The girl quickly wrote something on a notebook then handed it to the red head next to her. It said,'I thought he was gunna die.' Gaara nodded. 'That would be one of the worst things I can imagine.' Again Gaara nodded. 'I was scared so, so scared. Toru is all that I have. And I'm sure that without Sai-kun he would have died. I don't have any perants, or friends. The only person close to me is Toru and if he was gone...I'm not sure what I'd do.' "But he's okay now." 'Yes he's okay now.' "So you don't have to worry." 'Nope.' "Good." 'Yes, that is good.' It was a while before Nita wrote something, but when she did she said,'Have you heard from the Land of Lightning or The Cloud?' "No." 'Oh, that's good.' "Why?" ' I'm not sure I can tell you, but one of the times Toru woke up, he said that he trustes you and that you could probably understand. So since he trusts you, I guess I will tell you our story. Well you know how I said I don't have any perants? Well only one is dead, the other we don't count as our father. You see when I was six years old that man began training me to be a ninja. Then Toru was 4 and wouldn't begin training for another year. Once a week we did what my dad called "Chakura checking." He said that he was making sure we had a good amount of chakura, when accually he was slowly turning us into wepons. The jutsu he used had an unknown affect on the user, so instead of doing the whole thing in one go, he broke the jutsu into parts and slowly place something in us. What he placed inside us was our Biju. Never once did he call us his children, he called us by name, but even swords have names. And that's exactly how he saw us, as swords or tools for war. When I was 8 years old I overheard that man talking to a subordinate. He said that he would use us as tools to overthrough the Raikage and become the Raikage himself. He even said himself that he did not see us as people but as tools, as wepons. So I took Toru and ran. We've been running since.' "Toru-kun is right I do understand. My father wanted me to be a tool for the Sand. But when I was young he considered me a failure and many time tried to kill me. So in a way I do understand. Is it hard...running?" 'At first it was, but then we got used to it and it has become our first nature. Always on alert, ready to fight or flee. Always looking for food or a decent shelter. Always a fight to survive, but it's nice. Our life requires lots of physical strength and a good eye, so we're always training. There is never time to just sit around and do nothing, so we never have to think about our hardships. And we have each other so it's alright.' The two sat in silence as Gaara processed all he had learned about the siblings. It wasn't an aquward silence, but a comfortable one. Toru and Gaara were content just sitting in silence, and thinking things over. Since it was late and both were exhausted, one from worry and the other from work, they soon fell asleep without knowing it. In the morning when a nurse came in to check on the siblings, she walked into one of the cutest sences she had ever seen. Gaara and Nita laying on top of the bed, Nita using the Kazekage and a pillow while said Kage had his arms wrapped around the slightly younger girl.

Chapter end

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I'm having trouble starting Chapter 4, i dont know if it should start with Nita and Gaara waking up or sometime later. Please tell me which one you think is better.<p>

-raindownchaos


End file.
